I Miss You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Selama hampir lima tahun aku mengenalnya, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikiranku bahwa dia, Pria aneh yang punya tampang pemalas tersebut akan jatuh cinta padaku, sama sekali tidak mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

I Miss You

ShikamaruXIno

Gendre: Friendship, Romance, family, Angst

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, Au, typoo, cerita gak jelas, dll..

Udah lama gak nulis, maaf kalo fic saya hasilnya jadi hancur...

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA...

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Sakura pernah bilang padaku, _'persahabatan antara pria dan wanita itu tidak ada, kalaupun ada, pasti ujung-ujungnya salah satu diantara mereka akan memiliki perasaan yang lebih. Persahabatan mereka akan berubah dan mungkin akan semakin renggang, apalagi jika nanti salah satu dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan_'.

Shikamaru, Aku merinduimu. Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu dan aku rindu hubungan akrab kita yang dulu.

Shikamaru, salah satu pria terpenting yang pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku. Lima tahun lalu kami bertemu, berkenalan dan mulai membentuk suatu ikatan persahabatan. Setelah pertemuan pertama kami, tiba-tiba dia mengirim sms padaku.

"Siapa?" Pertanyaan pertama yang dulu kuucapkan padanya.

"Yamanaka Ino..." Balasan yang ia berikan padaku, sejak saat itu... hubungan kami menjadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya.

"_Shikamaru... aku ingin sekali melihat kamu tersenyum, kau selalu saja terlihat seperti seorang pemalas yang tidak punya semangat hidup." _

"_Hahh..." Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan dan menatapku dengan tatapan bosannya. Dasar Shikamaru, tidak bisakah dia menunjukkan reaksi lain saat menatapku? Dia selalu saja begitu, selalu terlihat tidak bermaya dan terlihat malas meladeniku. Padahal kami sudah berteman akrab selama lebih dari dua tahun, tapi tetap saja... pria aneh satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan._

"_Shikamaru, tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sekali saja? ayolah... Smileee!" Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, menunjukkan bagaimana cara tersenyum yang benar._

"_Ckk... mendokusai na.." Pria aneh itu mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata wajibnya, 'menokusai' hah.. padahal sudah hampir satu tahun kami tidak bertemu, tapi adik kecil yang baru lulus sekolah tersebut tetap saja tidak pernah bisa menghentikan kebiasaan menyebalkannya._

"_Heshhh... lagi-lagi bicara seperti itu, Aku kan sudah bilang! Tahun ini, saat aku kembali ke konoha aku ingin melihat senyummu, ayolah Shikamaruu... ayo tersenyum!" Aku mencoba merayunya, menggunakan keahlianku untuk membuatnya tersenyum._

_Tahun ini, aku pulang ke konoha untuk liburan dan sekarang aku pergi ke rumah Shikamaru. Adik kecil yang sangat aku rindui._

_Keluarga Shikamaru masih begitu baik padaku, mereka menyambutku dengan begitu hangat. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku begitu ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan keluarganya setiap kali aku pulang ke sini. _

"_Merepotkan..." Shikamaru menatapku dengan tatapan khasnya dan kemudian langsung melemparkan botol kosong kepadaku. Mulai lagi, dia pasti akan mengajakku bermain._

"_Ayo tangkap!" Botol kosong yang tadinya ada di tangan Shikamaru langsung berpindah tangan. Aku menangkap botol kosong itu, dan mulai kembali meleparkannya kembali pada Shikamaru._

_Kami melakukannya berkali-kali dan aku tidak berhenti tertawa, permainan ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. _

"_Aku lelah..." Sudah lama kami bemain dan aku mulai merasa lelah, aku mengajak Shikamaru berhenti bermain dan kami kembali mengobrol lagi.  
Kami tertawa dan bercerita tentang banyak hal._

Dulu aku bisa melihat senyum Shikamaru, aku bisa berada didekatnya dan tertawa bersamanya. Dia aneh, benar-benar aneh malah. Tapi, kadang-kadang dia punya sisi manis yang mau tidak mau bisa membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"_Engh..." Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ya ampun... ternyata aku ketiduran di rumah Shikamaru. Aku bangkit, mengucek kedua mataku yang masih mengantuk dan melihat sekelingku._

"_Sudah bangun?" _

"_Eh?" Aku tersentak kaget, Shikamaru duduk disampingku dan menatapku dengan dengan tatapan dan senyum khasnya. _

"_Sh-Shikamaru, kenapa ada disini?" Pria aneh itu hanya tersenyum sinis menatapku dan kemudian memperlihatkan ponselnya. _

"_Heee?" Saat aku melihat apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Shikamaru tersenyum dan menarik kembali ponselnya, mungkin itu dilakukannya agar aku tidak merampas ponsel tersebut dan menghapus gambar yang tadi diperlihatkannya._

"_Saat melihat Neesan tidur, aku jadi tertarik untuk mengambil fotonya."_

_Blush... wajahku memerah dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa._

Meski kadang dia menyebalkan, meski dia nakal dan beberapa kali membuatku menangis karenanya, tapi dia selalu ada, selalu menemani kesendirianku, dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku.

_Hari ini aku begitu kesepian, aku ditinggal sendirian dan sama sekali tidak ada teman yang bisa menemaniku. Pagi-pagi sekali, dihari libur seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang aku lakukan hanya melirik ponselku, menunggu ada sms yang masuk, sesekali aku akan mengecek inboxku dn melihat kembali sms-sms yang kemarin aku terima._

_Hm... setiap kali melihat inbox, isinya selalu penuh dengan pesan dari Shikamaru. Dia pria yang sangat pemalas, tapi dia tidak pernah malas untuk selalu sms-an denganku. Tidak pernah ada hari yang berlalu tanpa sms darinya..._

"_Shikamaru..." Pesan singkat itu terkirim, aku tidak berharap akan mendapatkan balasan darinya, aku tahu dia mungkin sibuk atau mungkin saat ini dia masih tidur. Hari ini hari minggu kan? Dia pasti akan tidur lebih lama, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan..._

_Drrrttt..._

_Selang beberapa detik sejak smsku terkirim, ponselku bergetar dan saat itu aku tau... Shikamaru pasti membalas pesanku._

'_Apa?' _

_Hanya balasan singkat yang aku terima, tapi... itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum senang._

Shikamaru, selalu jadi tempat dimana aku mencurahkan semua isi hatiku, dia selalu mendengarkan ceritaku, dia selalu bisa menghiburku dan kembali membuatku tersenyum. Dia bisa membuatku tenang saat kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai masalah yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku.

"_Shikamaru, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana..." Aku begitu terpuruk, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

"_kau harus tegas Neesan!" kata-katanya membuatku sedikit merasa tenang._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dia menyukaiku dia mengajakku jalan, dia memberiku hadiah dan dia juga.."_

"_Apa kau menyukainya?" Shikamaru menyela kata-kataku dan membuatku terdiam. Aku menunduk tidak mau melihatnya..._

"_Kau tau kan? Aku tidak mau pacaran," kataku sambil menggeleng pelan._

"_Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menolaknya!" Dan saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku menjadi sangat tenang dan masalahku seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja._

"_Hm..." Aku mengangguk _dan _tersenyum padanya._

Apapun kegiatanku, apapun yang sedang aku alami, apa yang aku rasakan, aku selalu mengatakan semuanya pada Shikamaru. Semua kuceritakan padanya, tidak peduli aku akan memuatnya repot dan mengganggu waktunya belajarnya.

"_Maaf aku membuatmu repot, apa saat ini kau sedang belajar?" Saat aku sudah selesai bercerita, aku baru menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini._

'_Iya, ada beberapa soal yang harus aku kerjaan.' Saat membaca balasan darinya, baru aku menyesal... Saat ini Shikamaru sedang sibuk, tapi dia selalu punya waktu untukku._

"_Kalau begitu, tugasnya dilanjutkan saja... sms-annya kita sambung besok saja ya?" _

"_Tidak apa, tugasku juga sudah hampir selesai." Aku, tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum._

Shikamaru itu orangnya tidak peka, dia tidak bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Saat berada dilingkungan yang baru, dia membutuhkan waktu yang lumaya lama untuk mulai beradaptasi. Dia kadang lebih suka menyendiri, menikmati kesendiriannya dan tidak terlalu peduli pada orang lain, tapi meskipun begitu Shikamaru adalah sosok pria yang begitu perhatian.

_Plakk..._

_Tamparan keras yang aku terima benar-benar menyakitkan. Kami dan Shikamaru melakukan permainan kecil, dia menampar tanganku dengan kekuatan penuh dan aku harus bisa menahan tamparannya._

"_Bagaimana, Sakit?" Shikamaru tersenyum sinis saat aku menyembunyikan tangan kananku yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparannya._

"_T-tidak, sama sekali tidak sakit kok." Tangan yang benar-benar terasa menyakitkan tersebut masih ku sembunyikan. Aku tidak mau kalah dalam permainan, sesekali aku ingin menang darinya._

"_Jangan bohong, biar aku lihat!" Shikamaru menggambil tanganku dan melihatnya. Tangan kananku memerah dan tidak berhenti bergetar, aku ingin menangis, tapi aku sangat malu untuk melakukannya._

"_Wah..." Shikamaru tersenyum dan rasa sedihku perlahan menghilang._

"_Neesan, tanganmu memerah dan bahkan sampai bergetar." Aku tersenyum, Shikamaru menggosok-gosok tanganku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan membuat agar tanganku berhenti bergetar, sesekali dia akan mengenggam tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya._

"_Itu bukan salahku, itu salahmu karena setuju dengan permainan itu." kata Shikamaru. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum._

"_Mau main lagi?" Dan aku tau, pria aneh itu tidak mau akan menyesal karena sudah membuat tanganku jadi seperti ini. Dasar pria aneh._

Shikamaru, salah satu pria yang sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku selalu berharap hubungan kami akan selalu akrab seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak mau kehilangan sosok adik seperti dirinya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya diriku jika tiba-tiba pria itu membenciku dan menjauhiku, aku benar-benar tidak mau memikirkannya.

"_Hei Ino, sebenarnya kenapa kamu tidak mau membuka hatimu pada pria lain? Kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba dekat dengan mereka?" Sakura bertanya padaku._

"_Hm..." Aku tersenyum dan menatap Sakura yang kini menatapku._

"_Aku takut Sakura. Aku takut, jika aku dekat dengan pria lain, hubunganku dengan Shikamaru akan berubah? Aku lebih suka keadaan seperti sekarang ini."_

"_Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat begitu antusias._

"_Menyukainya? aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu, meskipun dulu aku sempat naksir padanya." Jawabku jujur sambil tersenyum geli._

"_Hah... kamu selalu saja naksir pada orang. Hei... sebaiknya dari sekarang kau harus berfikir, kalian sudah begitu akrab. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shikamaru menyukaimu?"  
Deg..._

Itulah awal mula perubahan hubungan kami, Sejak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu menggangguku.

'_Aku dan Shikamaru? Shikamaru, menyukaiku? Hm... tidak mungkin.'_

Selama hampir lima tahun aku mengenalnya, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikiranku bahwa dia, Pria aneh yang punya tampang pemalas tersebut akan jatuh cinta padaku, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Tbc

Tadinya gui gui pengen bikin one shot, tapi kayaknya gak bisa deh. hehehehehehe

Gui gui jadiin two shot aja deh ya?

Gui gui benar-benar minta maaf kalau hasilnya jelek, maklum gui gui baru kembali menulis setelah vakum bentar. #plak  
makasih udah mau baca fic gui gui yang jelek ini... semoga teman-teman menyukainya... ^_^  
mind to RnR? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I Miss You

ShikamaruXIno

Gendre: Friendship, Romance, family, Angst

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, Au, typoo, cerita gak jelas, dll..

Udah lama gak nulis, maaf kalo fic saya hasilnya jadi hancur...

SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA...

GUI GUI M.I.T

Aku bukan orang yang bisa peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, berkali-kali aku telah berhasil membuat banyak pria kecewa padaku, aku memberikan harapan dan tanpa sadar aku akan menjatuhkan semua harapan mereka. Itu adalah sifat jahat yang aku miliki dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Dulu... sebelum bertemu dengan Shikamaru, aku jatuh cinta pada Shino. Teman sekelasku yang begitu perhatian dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku menyukainya dan selalu menunggunya, tapi... aku tidak pernah bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya padaku, dia selalu memberi harapan dan kemudian menjatuhkanku.

Sejak itu, aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan pria lain. Aku tidak bisa berfikir kalau pria itu menyukaiku sebelum dia sendiri yang terang-terangan mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak pernah bisa...

"_Hah... kamu selalu saja naksir pada orang. Hei... sebaiknya dari sekarang kau harus berfikir, kalian sudah begitu akrab. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shikamaru menyukaimu?"  
_ kata-kata Sakura waktu itu selalu menggangguku dan membuatku kembali memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Waktu itu, hubungan kami masih sangat akrab. Aku tahu, Shikamaru dekat dengan beberapa orang gadis lain dan aku sangat menyukainya. Ini sungguh, sejak kami mulai kenal... Shikamaru sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang wanita, dan dia sama sekali tidak terarik pada istilah pacaran. Itu adalah alasan utama kenapa aku, bisa begitu akrab dengannya.

Tapi, semakin lama aku mengenalnya... rasa khawatir itu muncul. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan Shikamaru nantinya jika dia tidak memikirkan masalah percintaan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bagaimana kalau nanti dia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapnya? Aku... khawatir pada Shikamaru.

Pria pemalas yang hanya memikirkan soal tidur dan tidur tersebut, mungkin tidak mau bergerak dahulu, dia mungkin hanya akan menunggu seseorang yang datang padanya. Sungguh, aku menghawatirkannya.

Jika aku dekat dengan pria lain dan jatuh cinta padanya, bisa saja aku melupakan kehadiran Shikamaru. Mungkin setelah itu dia akan kesepian, ah... aku tahu aku memang bodoh karena berfikir seperti itu.

Akhirnya, aku mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"_Ne Shikamaru, aku tidak akan pacaran sebelum kamu pacaran." Aku menuliskan pesan tersebut padanya dengan hati yang mantap. Aku ingin menemani si tukang tidur pemalas ini sampai dia mendapatkan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi pacarnya. _

"_Jadi, Kalau nanti kamu sudah punya pacar, kau harus bilang padaku, oke?" _

"_Mendokusai ne.." Aku hanya tersenyum membaca jawabannya, meskipun aku tahu dia juga tidak berminat dengan yang namanya pacaran, tapi... entah kenapa aku tetap yakin, pria ini pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berfikir soal pacaran._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Masalah pertama muncul saat waktu itu aku melihat sisi lain darinya. Sejak itu aku tahu... Shikamaru orangnya selalu serius, dia sulit mendengar alasan, dia lebih tertarik pada jawaban' iya atau tidak', 'bisa atau tidak bisa'. Shikamaru juga selalu menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri tanpa berniat mencari tau apa penyebab semuanya terjadi, dia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang aku inginkan, dan ingin aku katakan.

_Hari ini hari keberangkatannya ke Suna, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana dan tidak akan pulang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Sekarang dia berada di Kiri, tempat dimana aku melanjutkan kuliahku._

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin melihatnya pergi , aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya._

"_Kamu sudah ada dimana?" Aku yang saat itu masih harus bekerja, bertanya padanya lewat pesan. _

"_Diperjalanan menuju bandara, Neesan ... kau bisa bertemu dengan Sakura disana." _

_Aku merasa aneh dengan jawaban yang dia berikan, kenapa dia berfikir... orang yang paling ingin aku temui itu adalah Sakura? Bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku memang juga ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan keluarga lainnya yang juga mengantarkan Shikamaru ke bandara. Tapi... orang yang paling ingin aku lihat itu adalah dirinya, bukankah sekarang dia yang akan pergi?_

_Dalam semua pesan yang dikirimnya, pria aneh itu selalu berbicara seolah-olah orang yang paling ingin aku temui itu adalah Sakura, selalu begitu. Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir itu salahku juga, aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin bertemu Sakura dan orang tuanya._

_Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Bos tempat aku bekerja tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi, lagi pula aku tidak tahu jalan menuju bandara dan aku tidak punya teman yang bisa aku ajak kesana._

"_Neesan tau jalan atau tidak?" Pertanyaan yang lemparkannya saat aku menelepon dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa datang._

"_Aku tidak tau." kataku sambil menggeleng pelan._

"_Kalau begitu, jawabannya sudah jelas." Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan, tapi yang jelas... aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Hari itu dia menjadi sosok yang benar-benar dingin, dan itu benar-benar menakutkan._

_Aku tahu, mungkin dia marah. Dari awal aku yang terlalu kuat untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi pada akhirnya malah aku yang tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia mungkin kesal, dan aku tahu... itu memang kesalahanku._

Sejak dia mulai kuliah di Suna, aku bisa merasakan hubungan kami tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku mulai menyukai salah satu teman sekelasku dan secara perlahan hubunganku dan Shikamaru bertambah renggang.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kami masih bisa dikatakan sangat akrab. Kami masih sering berhubungan meski tidak lagi sesering dulu.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Akhirnya masalah utamu muncul, pada bulan juni tahun kemarin, aku bercerita padanya soal seseorang yang aku sukai di kelas. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan kalimat itu padaku.

"_Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menyukai Neesan?" Pesan yang kuterima darinya berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa, aku terpaku dan hanya bisa menggeleng dengan pelan._

"_Neesan menyukaiku sebagai apa? Sebagai seorang adik ataupun seorang laki-laki?"  
"Aku ingin jawaban Neesan."  
"Jadi, bagaimana?"  
semua pesan yang dikirimnya berhasil membuat otakku beku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membuatnya seperti gurauan. Aku takut... aku tidak mau menanggapinya serius, aku tidak mau... ia akan berpengaruh pada hubungan kami nantinya, aku tidak mau hubungan yang kami jalani selama ini berubah._

_Bohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai pesan yang dikirimnya. Aku merasa dia sangat lucu, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum... ternyata selama ini, dugaanku terhadapnya salah besar. _

_Jika dia mampu bercanda seperti ini padaku, berarti dia bisa melakukan hal ini pada orang lain juga, ternyata kekhawatiranku selama ini hanya sia-sia._

Saat itu, aku mengetahui sisi lain lagi darinya. Meskipun dia pintar, meskipun dia punya sifat cuek, meski dia bisa bergurau dengan teman-teman akrabnya, tapi... ternyata dia itu tipe cowok pemalu.

Aku benar-benar menyukai pria ini, kata-katanya yang selalu mempertanyaan perasaan seperti apa yang aku miliki padanya selalu membuat aku ketawa, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau membuatnya menjadi serius. Aku pikir, semuanya akan berakhir sama seperti permainan kami sebelumnya. kelelahan, dan kemudian tertawa.

Tapi aku salah besar, kata-katanya waktu itu ternyata menjadi awal dimana hubungan kami tidak lagi menjadi seperti hubungan yang selama ini ingin sekali aku jaga.

"_Aku sengaja membuat permainan ini agar Neesan tidak mencintaiku."_

"_Aku tidak mau Neesan sampai jatuh cinta padaku?"_

Sejak saat itu aku berfikir, apa aku menyukai Shikamaru? Bukankah selama ini, aku selalu mencintai Shino?

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Pada bulan agustus ditahun yang sama, hari itu datang, hari dimana aku mengetahui sisi lain lagi darinya.

_Dia membuat aku dekat dengan seorang gadis, gadis itu selalu mengirimiku pesan dan aku benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Temari, dia gadis yang sangat baik dan entah kenapa terlihat begitu polos dibayanganku. _

_Sejak aku mengenal gadis itu, aku merasa dia benar-benar cocok dengan Shikamaru dan aku berniat menjodohkan mereka secara diam-diam. Aku dan Temari selalu membicarakan soal Shikamaru, dan dari sana aku tau... Gadis itu menyukai Adik kecilku. Aku memang tidak bisa peka terhadap perasaan pria lain, tapi aku bisa sangat peka pada perasaan gadis lain. Karena itu, aku bisa menebak dengan mudah bahwa gadis itu menyukai Shikamaru._

"_Ini adalah permainan kami." Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja aku terima. Jantungku seakan ingin meledak dan aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. Shikamaru kembali membuat permainan dan kali ini tanpa sepengetahuan diriku. _

Ternyata, Shikamaru dan Temari berpacaran dan mereka membuat sebuah permainan khusus untuk memberitahukannya padaku. Tepat sebulan mereka berpacaran, aku mengetahui semuanya_. _Shikamaru yang selama ini aku pikir tidak akan menyakiti perasaanku, Shikamaru yang aku kenal sebagai sosok pria cuek yang selalu menyebutku merepotkan, Shikamaru yang selama ini selalu menjadi tempat dimana aku mencurahkan semua kisahku, Shikamaru yang begitu baik, Adik kecil yang selalu bilang aku ini adalah kakak cerewet dan aneh tiba-tiba mengecewakanku, dia membuat permainan kejam ini, disaat aku begitu antusias menjodohkan mereka, disaat mereka berdua saling mengirimkan pesan padaku, disaat aku berfikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang sangat polos.

Ternyata... semua itu hanya sebuah permainan, dibelakangku, Adik kecil yang sangat aku sayangi menjadikanku bahan permainan. Dan dia bilang, itu adalah pemainan yang menarik.

"_Kami ini adalah trouble maker." Kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan._

Aku memaafkannya, aku berfikir Shikamaru itu masih belum dewasa, dia itu adik kecilku makanya dia suka main-main.

Tapi, sejak permainan itu berakhir, jarak diantara kami semakin lebar. Hubungan kami tidak lagi seakrab dulu dan aku benar-benar merasa bahwa dia semakin dia menjauhiku.

Sifatnya berubah drastis dan itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Tidak ada lagi pesan darinya dan aku benar-benar merasa sendirian... meskipun saat itu aku sudah mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang aku sukai tapi tetap saja, Aku merasa kesunyian tanpa Shikamaru.

Akhirnya, disaat pikiranku sedang kacau saat aku tidak tau perasaan apa yang saat ini sedang aku alami. Aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"_Shikamaru, aku menyukaimu!" Pesan itu terkirim dan aku benar-benar tidak berharap dia akan memberikan balasan. Tapi kemudian..._

_Drrttt..._

_Ponselku berbunyi dan aku mendapatkan balasan darinya._

"_Sebagai?" Balasan yang aku terima. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengetik dengan cepat dan membalas pertanyaannya._

"_Perasaan seorang wanita terhadap Pria, bukan perasaan adik pada kakaknya." Balasan terkirim dan aku benar-benar ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup._

"_Kenapa Neesan baru mengatakannya sekarang?"  
Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku benar-benar tidak tau karena waktu itu... sungguh, aku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. _

Berbagai alasan aku tulis dan saat itu aku berharap agar hubungan kami kembali seperti dulu. Aku menginginkan Shikamaru yang dulu..

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Waktu berlalu dan hubungan kami semakin berubah drastis, berkali-kali aku mencoba membuat hubungan kami menjadi seperti dahulu dan terus saja aku gagal. Shikamaru bukan lagi sosok Shikamaru yang dulu aku kenal, dia berubah... 

"_Aku hanya alat kan?"_

"_Neesan selalu menggunakanku untuk bertemu dengan orang lain."_

"_Aku hanya akan mengganggu."_

Setahun berlalu, dan aku selalu dihantui oleh kata-kata itu...

Selama ini, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadikannya alat untuk bertemu orang lain. Saat aku mengatakan ingin bertemu, aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya aku ingin berkumpul dengannya bersama dengan teman-teman lain.

"_Shikamaru, video call yuk? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."_

Beberapa hari lalu, aku ingin mencoba untuk kembali berhubungan dengannya, aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya dan berharap kami bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"_Aku tidak suka dijadikan bahan percobaan."  
_Balasan yang aku terima darinya. Shikamaru, yang dulu bisa mengerti diriku sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi...

"_Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, kakak tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" _

Aku kesal padanya yang selalu saja menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri, kau memang pintar Shika, tapi seharusnya kau bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Kenapa dari dulu, kau selalu berfikir seperti itu?

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Hari ini ku kirimkan sebuah surat untuknya, berharap agar dia tidak berfikir yang macam-macam lagi padaku, berharap agar dia tidak salah faham, mungkin dengan itu, tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara kami nantinya.

_Dear Shikamaru_

_Aku tau, kau pasti terkejut saat membaca surat ini._

_Tapi ne, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu Shika..._

_Aku tahu, selama hampir setahun ini kau mungkin berfikir bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu bahkan mungkin sampai jatuh cinta padamu. _

_Mungkin kau dan aku sama-sama merasa canggung, kau merasa bersalah padaku karena telah menolakku dulu kan?  
tolong, jika itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa hubungan kita bisa jadi serenggang ini... _

_Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Shika, sungguh._

_Disini aku yang bersalah, aku membuat pengangkuan palsu padamu. Jujur... aku menyayangimu, benar-benar menyayangimu hingga aku takut, kau akan membenciku. _

_Rasa sayangku padamu, bukan rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya tapi lebih dari itu. perasaanku padamu, adalah perasaan seorang sahabat yang takut akan kehilangan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu..._

_Rasa suka dan rasa cinta itu berbeda, aku merasakan rasa suka yang amat besar padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa cinta... waktu itu aku salah Shika, waktu itu aku mencoba untuk membuat rasa itu menjadi cinta dan aku mengatakannya padamu, aku tahu aku jahat... aku melakukan itu, karena aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sepertimu, aku tidak mau kau sampai menjauhiku._

_Shikamaru, jangan salah faham, selama ini... aku tidak pernah sama sekali menganggapmu sebagai bahan percobaan, atau sebagai alasan agar aku bisa bertemu dengan orang lain._

_Saat aku mengajakmu bertemu, dan mengatakan aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Sakura yang kebetulan rumahnya berdekatan denganmu, itu memang benar... tapi, waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. _

_Kita jarang bertemu, sangat jarang malah... apa tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranmu, bahwa aku sengaja jauh-jauh datang ke konoha agar bisa bertemu denganmu?_

_Sakura saja bisa menyadari itu, kenapa kamu tidak? Aku... tidak pernah berfikir seperti apa yang pernah kau pikirkan terhadapku. Aku menyayangimu, Kau sahabat terindah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Untuk sekali ini, aku ingin kau kembali mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu... kau bilang kau memang tidak peka, tapi juga kau tidak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku kan?_

_Tapi mungkin juga aku pernah melakukan itu, aku pernah menjadikanmu 'alat' meski waktu itu aku tidak sadar. Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan pria lain, aku memintamu menemaniku agar aku tidak canggung. Maaf jika sifatku ternyata menyakiti perasaanmu..._

_Shikamaru, aku harap kau mengerti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. _

_Terima kasih karena selama ini selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, dan maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kerepotan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, aku menikmati saat-saat kau harus repot karena ulahku. :D_

_Aku minta maaf, karena telah membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf..._

_I love you, kau adalah adik tanpa ikatan, dan sahabat yang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan._

_Regard: Yamanaka Ino._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"Haahhh..." Rasanya begitu lega, surat yang baru saja aku tulis tersebut langsung kumasukkan dalam amplop pink dan kemudian kumasukkan dalam saku bajuku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke samping kanan, menunggu seseorang datang menjemputku.

Hahh... aku disini duduk sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh _ice cream_ yang hampir saja mencair. Dia pasti telat, katanya dia akan datang jam tujuh, tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari jam delapan. Menyebalkan... apa dia tidak tahu, sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya.

"Yo..." Suara itu, aku mengenalnya.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya, Tuhan... terima kasih.

"Sudah lama?" Pria itu langsung duduk didepanku dan menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau telat..." kataku padanya.  
"_Gomen_... tadi hujan dan aku harus mencari tempat berteduh!"

"Hm... iya, aku mengerti."

Dia, adalah sosok pria yang saat ini benar-benar aku cintai...

Meskipun nanti, aku akan melihat sisi-sisi lain darinya, meski nanti dia memperlihatkan sifat dinginnya padaku, marah padaku dan membuatku ketakutan, meski nanti dia menyakitku... Aku tidak peduli, aku mencintainya dan sebisa mungkin akan menerima semua sifat yang ada padanya.

"_Ne_... Sasuke-_kun_, nonton film horror yuk? Aku ingin melihatku kembali berteriak ketakutan seperti waktu itu."

"He?"

"Hm... "

Ne Shikamaru,Aku benar-benar mencintai Sasuke-kun...

Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah lagi padaku. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini telah membuatmu salah faham. _Hounto ni gomenasai... _Aku harap kau bisa bahagia bersama Temari, kapan-kapan... jika ada waktu, kita bisa berkumpul lagi kan? Kau bawa kekasih, dan aku akan membawa orang yang sangat aku sukai ini.

Terima kasih, saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia...

Owari

Minnaa... Ini, update-an tercepat yang pernah gui gui lakuin kan? :3

Hohohohohoho gak nyangka, ternyata gui gui bisa ngelakuin ini. Hm...

Rasanya masih agak janggal. Memaksakan diri untuk menulis dalam keaadaan WB tinggkat tinggi yang gui gui alami benar-benar terasa menyebalka. Tapi gui gui senang, rasanya benar-benar lega.

Balesan review:

Aoi: gomen ne aoi-chan... shikaInonya emank angst, tapi disini... mereka sama-sama bahagia, jadi.. ini gak termasuk angst kan? #ngarep

AzuraLunatique: iya, gomen... itu kesalahan gui gui. Gomen...

Miyoko Kimimori : Hola miyoko-chan... :D iya, Shika sifatnya emank manis bangetttt... Shika gitu lo. :3 eh, emank sebelumnya miyoko-chan gak suka Shikaino ya? sukanya Shikatema? Terima kasih atas concritnya... tadi pas ngedit, gak terlalu diperhatikan soalnya. #alasan

VeeA: Makasih... ini kelanjutannya udah ditulis, cepat kan? :3

Coccoon: Zena lega, tapi saya gak legaaaa... zena, cepet kembali ke ffn... bikin Shikaino lagi donk.. :3 makasihhh! Tenang, update nya benar-benar asap lo.. :3

MINNA! Makasih udah ngereview fic gui gui. Gak nyangka dalam beberapa jam, udah ada lima yang baca. Hehehehehe

Pokoknya makasihhhh! *ciumsemuayangudahngereview* :D

Mind to RnR again?


End file.
